Jacali Latrans
Calli Latrans is 2015-introduced and all-around character. The daughter of a coyote trickster: cheeky, cunning, sassy and spunky. Always observing while making trouble for those around her. She craves excitement and adventure in her life the way those gluttons Gus and Helga Crumb crave sweets. A wild one who throws caution to the wind, that crazy coyote... Calli sides with the Royals, not out of being born with a silver spoon in her mouth but rather out of pride. It also has a lot to do with her three uncles, who Calli is a afraid of to some degree, that push Calli into being the best coyote trickster she can be. Portrayers Bekka Prewitt (Kitty Cheshire) is the only voice that is fitting to Calli. There would be some modification in the voice acting. The pitch would be slightly deeper with a more smarmy dialect. Calli's voice would sound like a very young girl with street dialect, which throws people off. Laura Bailey (Ashlynn Ella) would have voiced Calli's mother. If you think this is odd refer to the voice acting she did for Skyrim The Elder Scrolls. Her voice work for Serana is exactly how Calli's mother would sound. Same personality too. Character 'Personality' A girl of dueling personality and moral ambiguity. Calli doesn’t try to hide who she is however her intentions are enigmatic. Her viewpoint is in shades of grey though she does not have her virtues set about and can shift from being beneficial to those around her or toxic, entirely dependent on how the situation benefits her. There is natural kindness to Calli but her predisposed mean streak dominates over such a trait and for most she comes off as a bully with a calloused attitude who is dangerous to be around. Calli embraces being a social miscreant and enjoys the finer points of misconduct opting to indulge herself in debaucheries outside school perimeters as a favorite pastime. Calli is pretty childish yet carries herself as an adult regarding the nature of her upbringing that enforced her to grow up fast. She is on high on arrogance with a developed superiority complex stemming from her powerful ancestry also being coddled a lot as the only female left in her pack after her mother died. She is confident in her abilities as a trickster and views the masses of Ever After as nothing more than toys for her to play with. She preys upon many with ease usually choosing to do so psychologically with a tongue as sharp as her wit. Her favorite flavor of dupes are bullies or those trying to seem "bigger and badder" than her. Her adept use of magic coupled with her inborn talents as a fighter, Calli has made it known that of all the fairytale tricksters she is the last anyone would ever want to run into. Enemies she has made are not even allowed that title, rather demeaned as petty nuisances for they are easily put in their place without Calli really having to do much of anything to beat them. She can be a cruel force, not one to be trifled with but conceals it under an aspect of vigilance. A skilled manipulator Calli has talked herself out of expulsion. Twice. By feeding off of the headmasters pride filled disposition of "following one's destiny" she has fooled the headmaster into thinking she just takes to her role as the next coyote trickster seriously despite being a walking pandemonium as well as a lawless danger to many. So much so, that the faculty as well authorities decided not to wait for Calli to push her luck a third time. Baba Yaga was bestowed the duty of constructing a cursed collar for Calli to wear that keeps the girl's potent coyote magic under restriction. Despite the collar's obstructed enchantments Calli still has usage of her inner energies to a limited extent. Calli has even been kicked out of classes several times for her manipulative nature used to influence other students into misbehaving as well. Fierce and fearless she is one who does not like being told what to do and Calli has earned a bad reputation with a lot of the teachers of Ever After High for being so disrespectful. Calli is feral, experiencing emotions in their extremities never expressed outwardly rather concealed under an estranged stoicism as they are too unstable to even fully form. Instead this manifests into her being bit of a wanderer who seeks adventure and has lead her to live bit of a vagabond lifestyle. A seasoned adventurer Calli is cunningly adaptive, deducting analysis with supreme accuracy with abilities that allow her to walk out of even the most treacherous scenarios unscathed. This has lead to complacency as Calli likes to get into considerable amount of trouble when not causing it. Her favorite dancing partner is the devil and she is his lapdog. While decently sociable she doesn't care a whole lot about interactions deeming most too boring to even try to talk to given her low regard for those not in her pack of friends. She'd much rather observe the populace than deal with them. The friends Calli has somehow made know her as someone who is cheeky, playful, flirtatious, foolish even and full of fun ideas. Those who are especially close know the capacity Calli has to be compassionate even. Though a solitary hunter Calli is independent, relying only on herself to a point where she is having trouble learning to trust in the friends she has. Even as a Royal for her own personal pride she still supports the Rebel cause. Calli has respect for those who do not blindly follow pre-written fates like sheep and is a firm believer in personal freedom. She does find the whole Royal/Rebel war to be quite funny and often enjoys the conflict...well enjoys conflict as a whole. Calli will purposefully start said conflicts yet never directly participates in them. She'd much rather watch the fireworks fly while she snickers in the shadows. She views a lot of things as jokes and her sense of humor tends to be twisted. The things Calli likes to do When Calli allows herself to settle down she reads. A lot. About anything and everything to feed her unending curiosity about the world around her. Her favorite kind of books are the ones that teach her something. She self-educates herself on a variety of topics but is passionate about ones that interest her the most. Calli is of high intelligence, surprisingly cultured as well yet denies these qualities about her. School bores her for the reason she feels she is too smart for her grade having already learned a lot about the subjects she is studying. She never studies still managing to maintain good grades with the vast amount of knowledge she has. Calli loves ''to play games all sorts of games (vidoegames, card games, board games, mind games...) really but her love for them is stilted due to her being a sore loser. She will become violently vindictive upon a loss. She is an avid guitar player (acoustic) and loves to sing. Enjoys it even more when her coyote brethren join in and howl with her music. Calli has a trademark guitar which is with her almost constantly, adorned with eagle feathers. Calli also plays the flute in Musice-ic class. Her Thronecoming gift was a hand crafted wooden flute from her mother. She plays this instrument frequently as well. She likes music quite a lot and her tastes are fairy broad on genres. Adventuring and wandering is top on the list of things she loves. Calli hates staying in one place for too long and may even get depressed by it. Likewise if she has confined herself to one place it is because she is depressed...or just taking a nap most cases. She is rarely ever in school grounds and spends a vast majority of her life finding new and exciting places, creatures and many other things. It is important for Calli to lead an active lifestyle for boredom will result in her breaking stuff, chewing on furniture and deliberately starting fights amongst other students, pitting them against each other or destroying them herself just for the sake of some "fun". Her idea of fun is unconventional for most. Hazardous too. Calli makes a personal investment causing chaos around the world of Ever After for the sake of making her role well known. Her mischief making is not limited to just the high school. She is constantly on the move, leaving in her wake populations confused and angry by her devious antics. The misfortune she induces has pegged her with the name "The Devil's Dog". '''Sports' Calli is of course extremely athletic and much stronger than she looks. She is captain of the Lacrosse team at Ever After High. She also participates on the volleyball team and is a force to be reckoned with as the team’s libero (defensive position who keeps the ball in play). 'Appearance' A small tight bodied little thing. Calli stands at the meager height of 5'2, slim and very sinuous. Her hands are adorned with sharp claws. She has medium length light brown hair that is semi-wavy. Her hair contains a streak of white on her bangs and some streaks predominant on the right side of her head. She is tan with slanted chartreuse eyes that shine like stars entering the atmosphere. Calli's clothing choices reflect on her demeanor as a "punk". Ripped jeans coupled with scuffy boots and plain sneakers. When the occasion arises Calli has no qualms with gussying herself up. Her usual outfit is a fur lined blue short vest over a long yellow shirt with orange paw prints on the front, faded gray skinny jeans with rips in them and brown mid-top belted boots. The cursed collar is her shame and constant reminder to all of her delinquency so Calli ops to wear a burgundy bandana to hide it. The collar itself is crafted of thick troll hide leather with three enchanted chains encircling it. One copper, one silver, one gold. The collar will come off when Calli graduates from Ever After High. An adorably impudent but deceptive outward appearance. Fairy Tale - Native American Legends 'How the Story Goes' How does Calli come Into It? Calli's mother is affiliated with the Southwest Native Americans but Calli's story is not restricted to those folklores. Her family history traces back to various tribal legends and folklores as well as powerful spirit entities. Calli has a fairy large role to fill. None the less she welcomes her destiny with a prideful heart. Class Schedule 1st Period: Beast Care and Training with Prof. Papa Bear 2nd Period: Environmental Magic with Prof. Mama Bear 3rd Period: Muse-ic with Prof. Pied Piper 4th Period: Advanced Villainy with Madame Yaga (I'm just assuming she teaches that class) 5th Period: '''Science and Sorcery with Prof. Rumplestiltskin '''6th Period: Skulking and Sneaking with Prof. Jack B. Nimble Extra Period: Counseling with Mother Goose. Quirks * Howls when she laughs too hard * Does/says shocking things just to enjoy the reactions. * Hardly ever has a genuine smile, is always just smirking with an undertone of menace * Calli's coyote ears seem to be always twitching, picking up on even the slightest noise. Like if someone farts in class she'll know exactly who it is. * Becomes anxious and cranky if she sits still for too long. * Is a class clown. * Always seems to forget to clean the blood off after a hunt.... many think she is secretly a serial killer (Blondie Lockes). * When Calli feels unexpectedly bad about something she will shift into her coyote form and curl up somewhere that's isolated, be it under her bed, under a rock somewhere in the forest, other coyote dens... anywhere that is dark and cramped. In some rarer moments she will curl up in a close friend's lap and cuddle. Quotes Author's Notes *Calli's legacy is affiliated with Sioux and Arikara tribe legends. *The coyote has had a huge role in constellation stories. Such as placing the stars and creating the Milky Way. *Originally Calli was meant to be Navajo because those legends portray the coyote in a greater and more powerful light. *The cursed collar that Calli is forced to wear, consisting of the three enchanted chain links, is n homage to Baba Yaga's fairytales. Specifically one where three brothers inherit three realms being the copper realm, the silver realm and the gold realm. *Calli intentionally looks a lot like Cerise Hood as a nod to the fact that coyotes and wolves have similar appearance to each other. They are not are not related in any way. *This page does an astounding job depicting what the coyote stands for in Native American Culture: Those Wily Coyotes-TV Tropes. *Coyote is known as a manipulator of both fire and thunder. Calli's ancestry is from fire weilders with some thunder conductors as well. Her three uncles choice of element is fire, Calli favors thunder. She may have inherited this ability from both her mother and grandfather. *Calli's personality has been loosely based off the common portrayal of the coyote spirit in Native American folklore. A dextrous character who is neither exceedingly good nor entirely bad either. Coyote can either be a source of good luck, other times a bad omen. Calli's stagnant moral development has a lot to do with how she was raised by her uncles and grandfather who all encourage Calli's destructive behavior. *Calli's magic aura is blue, as is the color commonly associated with the coyote. Relevant Links'''' What does Calli think of the fairytales she goes to school with? Find out. View the inner workings of Calli's crazy mind. Calli Latrans Headcanons. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Coyote Category:Trickster Category:Native American Category:Native American Legends Category:Northwestern Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Royals Category:Bad Girls Category:Big Bad Coyote Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Antihero